1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in board game apparatus, and, more particularly, to board games utilizing to the maximum elements of skill and chance.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Board games have been known for many years in which playing pieces are moved along a path of playing spaces to reach a given destination in accordance with chance moves. The game of Pachisi is a game of that type having its origins in antiquity. There are board games of various types that have been known from the middle ages or earlier to the present time. In this century, numerous board games have been developed having various objectives for the moves of the pieces.
Darrow U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082 discloses one of the most popular board games in the United States, viz. the game called Monopoly. In this game, real estate is sold, purchased, developed and rented in accordance with the rules of the game and a movement of the various playing pieces.
Strehlow, U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,644 discloses a board game involving the movement of playing pieces around the path and utilizing transactions and stock or other securities markets as the premise on which the game is based.
Copending U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,044 discloses a board game involving transactions in property.
Breslow U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,210 discloses a board game involving movement of pieces around a playing path and involving transactions in works of art.
Henley U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,739 discloses a board game involving movement of pieces around a playing board and involving financial transactions of various types.
Magiera U.S Pat. No. 4,032,154 discloses a board game involving movement of playing pieces around a path of progression on a board and simulating the activities of a mail order business.
The prior art as exemplified by the above-noted patents, discloses a variety of interesting board games, but each of these games requires a maximum element of luck and does not involve skillful utilization of playing position or playing cards against the other players.